This invention relates generally to a whip antenna and its associated tuning circuitry primarily for use in marine VHF communications. A whip antenna is essentially a vertical antenna having a whiplike conductor and insulator mounting base. In the past whip antennas as used in marine VHF radios have been approximately 20 feet in length in order to achieve a power gain of 9 DB. Use of a shorter physical length on the whip antenna has been restrictive because the power gain in the shorter antenna is unacceptable for typical VHF radio communication utilization. Although the longer standard size antenna can be more readily used in larger vessels, they are extremely cumbersome and impractical for use in small boats.
The present invention allows for the use of a much physically shorter antenna (approximately ten feet long) which still maintains an allowable gain of ten decibels which is practical for use in all size boats and other vehicles.